Ford EcoBoost 400
The Ford EcoBoost 400 is a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held at Homestead-Miami Speedway in Homestead, Florida. The inaugural race was held in 1999, and has been the final race in the NASCAR Cup Series since 2002, as well as the final race of the NASCAR Cup Series' Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs since 2004. It is also part of the Ford Championship Weekend, which consists of two other races, the Ford EcoBoost 200 for the Camping World Truck Series and the Ford EcoBoost 300 for the Xfinity Series. The race is contested over 267 laps, 400.5 miles (644.542 km). Past winners ]] *'2002:' Last race on an old layout. *'2003:' First race on a new layout. *'2004, 2006 and 2016:' Race extended due to a NASCAR Overtime finish. *'2005:' First race run under the lights, after being installed during the summer. Multiple winners (drivers) Multiple winners (teams) Manufacturer wins Race summaries *'1999:' Rookie Tony Stewart wins the inaugural event, and sets the record for most wins by a rookie in the modern era with his 3rd win. *'2000:' Stewart made it 2-for-2 as he won the race, with his teammate Bobby Labonte clinching the 2000 Winston Cup Championship. *'2001:' Bill Elliott's 41st career win snapped his 226 race winless streak, the longest streak in between race wins, dating back to Darlington in 1994. *'2002:' In the final race on the old configuration, Kurt Busch drove to his 4th win in a rain-delayed event, and Stewart won his 1st title. *'2003:' In the first on a newly reconfigured track, Bobby Labonte's win was marked by a flat tire for leader Bill Elliott on the last lap. Matt Kenseth went on to clinch his 1st championship *'2004:' Fourteen cautions plagued the first race in which it was the final Chase event, and Greg Biffle held off Jimmie Johnson and Jeff Gordon in a Green-White-Checkered finish to win his first of three-consecutive races at HMS, while his teammate Kurt Busch won the title by 8 points over Johnson. *'2005:' In the first night race at the track, Greg Biffle dueled teammate Mark Martin over the final 7 laps to edge Martin for the win by 0.017 of a second. Roush ended up with a sweep of the Top 4 spots (Kenseth was 3rd and Edwards 4th), and Stewart won his 2nd title. Greg Biffle's win was his 6th win of the season and he and teammate Carl Edwards were tied for second with both of them 35 points behind Stewart, but Biffle got second thanks to his six wins vs. Edwards four. *'2006:' Greg Biffle scores his third-consecutive win, and completes the hat-trick for Roush. Mark Martin won the Truck event, Kenseth won the Busch race, and then Biffle winning the Cup event. Jimmie Johnson scores his first of five consecutive Cup titles. *'2007:' Last race with the fourth-generation car. Matt Kenseth leads 214 of the 267 laps to score the final win before the COT went full-time in 2008, while Johnson goes back to back. *'2008:' Carl Edwards scored his 9th win of the season, but came up 16 points short of Jimmie Johnson for the Cup title as he stressed his last tank of fuel to the finish, and Johnson tying Cale Yarborough's record of three-consecutive NASCAR Cup Series titles. *'2009:' Denny Hamlin wins from the furthest back anyone has at the track from 38th to his first win at the track, and Jimmie Johnson scores his record-setting 4th consecutive Championship. *'2010:' Denny Hamlin came in with a slim lead and lost it after an early race spin. Carl Edwards led a whopping 190 laps on his way to winning the final two races of the season, but Jimmie Johnson scored his inconceivable 5th consecutive Championship. *'2011:' Tony Stewart and Carl Edwards finished first and second in the race and in the NASCAR Cup Series point standings, Stewart winning the latter due to a tiebreaker. *'2012:' Brad Keselowski wins the 2012 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Championship, his first Cup title, and giving Dodge a going away gift. Jeff Gordon won the race beating Clint Bowyer who both fought the week before at Phoenix after crashing on fuel mileage, his first win at Homestead-Miami Speedway, leaving only Kentucky Speedway as the only track he failed to win at in his career. This was also Dodge's last race for the foreseeable future, as they stopped in the NASCAR Cup Series after 2012. *'2013:' Denny Hamlin ended a miserable 2013 by winning for the second time at Homestead, and Jimmie Johnson scoring his 6th-career Cup title. *'2014:' With the new Chase Grid format where the top 4 in points have a shot at the title, the race became known as the Championship Round race, and whoever finished the highest would win the Championship. Kevin Harvick, Denny Hamlin, Joey Logano, and Ryan Newman were the ones who would have the shot at the title. At one point, all 4 drivers were running 1st–4th, but the race was dominated by pole-sitter Jeff Gordon, who led 160 laps. Due to pit strategy, and crazy restarts, Harvick found himself battling Newman in on a restart with 3 laps to go. Harvick and the #4 pulled off what his boss Tony Stewart did 3 years prior, a Stewart-Haas Racing driver winning both the race and the Championship, with Kevin Harvick becoming the 2014 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion. Newman would finish second, Hamlin seventh, and Logano 16th due to the jack slipping on a late pit stop. *'2015:' With Kevin Harvick, Kyle Busch, Jeff Gordon, and Martin Truex Jr. being the 4 Chase drivers going for the title, for the second year in a row, and for the third time in the last five years, a driver won both the race and the championship. This time, it was Joe Gibbs Racing's Kyle Busch, who became the 2015 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion despite missing the first 11 races of the season due to an injury to his leg and foot that he suffered in a wreck during the first Xfinity Series race of the season at Daytona International Speedway, by holding off defending and 2014 NASCAR Cup Series Champion Kevin Harvick in a 7-lap shootout. Also, Jeff Gordon finished sixth in his final NASCAR Cup Series start before retiring from racing full-time and moving into the Fox NASCAR broadcast booth for the 2016 season, leading 9 laps early. Truex Jr. would wind up finishing 12th, with the Penske guys of Keselowski and Logano being the dominantors of the race leading 86 and 72 laps respectively. *'2016:' This race was the last one under the Sprint brand before Monster Energy would take over for 2017 and beyond. Not only that, it was the last race for Carl Edwards ,three-time champion Tony Stewart, and Brian Scott who had scored his best career finish of second weeks earlier in the Hellmann's 500. Defending champion Kyle Busch, Joey Logano, Carl Edwards and six-time champion (entering the day) Jimmie Johnson entered as the four who would compete for the title. Kyle Larson (who was eliminated in the Round of 16) dominated the day, leading 132 laps. On a restart within the final laps, Edwards attempted to block an advancing Logano, but hooked himself into Logano's bumper, sending him careening back into traffic and hard into the outside wall, with the car becoming airborne briefly. Then, Logano came up into his teammate Brad Keselowski and Martin Truex Jr., with Truex's car catching fire. After a lengthy red flag for cleanup, another quick caution came out when Ricky Stenhouse Jr. spun coming onto the backstretch, despite NASCAR's best attempts to keep the race going. On an overtime finish, Johnson blasted by Larson and held off Logano to hoist his 7th crown (4th time in 6 years the champion won the finale race), tying him with Dale Earnhardt and Richard Petty for most all-time in NASCAR's premiere division. Television broadcasters NBC had televised the race from 1999 to 2006, and was the only race carried by the network for the first two years as TV contracts were negotiated on a track-by-track basis until the 2001 season. ABC televised the race from 2007 to 2009. From 2010-2014 ESPN, who was also a broadcasting partner with ABC, televised the race. The race returned to NBC in 2015. References External links *2010 NASCAR Numbers Game *NASCAR Commentators Crews and Networks *ESPN plans to carry 14 NASCAR races in 2010